The present invention is related to a roller blind structure, including a blind body made up of an extension piece of a proper length preset at the lower section thereof that, led backwards and upwards to pass between a pair of clamping members bestriding side by side support brackets fixed at both left/right sides of a window frame, is further extended to cover the upper side of a roller shaft with a sheltering cap formed thereon and securely hold in place by the clamping members thereof. A counterweight article is located at the curving turn of the blind body thereof to neatly separate in space the extension piece thereof from a decoration piece disposed at the front section of the blind body thereon wherein both the extension piece and the decoration piece thereof are respectively equipped with a plurality of light-passable areas alternatively arranged with a plurality of black-out areas so that the blind body can be flexibly adjusted to have it both ways with partial light and partial black-out effect, or to display in a complete black-out status to achieve best using condition and the interest of versatile changes thereof.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional roller blind 10 is made up of a blind body 11 simply wound around a roller shaft 12 and suspended downwards there-from. In the rolling or unrolling operation thereof, the actuation operation of the blind body 11 via the rolling shaft 12 is directly exposed outside without any decoration covering. The blind body 11 is simply suspended downwards at the underside of the roller shaft 12 in a single piece. Thus, the blind body 11 is rather monotonously made in either a light-passable fabric or a black-out fabric without the versatility to have it both ways with partial light-passable fabric and partial black-out fabric thereof.